Faults and Sorrows
by Axann
Summary: When a fairy recieves her talent, and it glows very brightly, does that always mean their meant for such greatness?
1. A New Arrival in Pixie Hollow

**---**

**Chapter One: A New Arrival in Pixie Hollow **

---

In a far distant land, somewhere called "Canada", where it wasn't always cold and snowy (like most Americans thought), and where people did not live in igloos (again, just a myth), a baby was lying down in her cradle, watching her mother prepare her morning outfit. This was Rachel. And, little Rachel was about to laugh her very first laugh, when she watched as her family's dog sat up and tickled her through the bars of cribs.

Now, when she laughed, her laugh burbled out of her and erupted, flying out of her open window, floating down through her backyard, picking up a blue lily petal, and flying on it through the rest of its trip.

It was on its way to Never Land.

Meanwhile, in Never Land, the fairies were preparing for summer. The Minister of Summer was watching as all the fairies collected all the necessary things, when a laugh cried out through the Hollow, and all the fairies were startled.

Tinker Bell, at her workbench fixing something for Fawn as she watched, stopped. "What's that?" she asked.

Fawn was all excited. "It's a new fairy!" she explained. She grabbed Tink's hand, and dragged her out. "Come on! Let's go see!"

At the Well of Fairy Dust, all the fairies and sparrow men separated into their respective talents, and watched as the Fast Flying fairies led the little lily petal to its place. Terence, the Dust Keeper, came, holding his huge cup of dust and poured it on the petal. Tinker Bell watched, entranced, as out of the lily petal came a beautiful fairy with long silky blonde hair and deep blue eyes arrived. She had pale skin, and when she stood, her blue lily petal became a dress with sleeves. She was barefoot.

Queen Clarion arrived, and Terence moved back a bit. When the Queen spoke, the new fairy turned to her immediately. "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way alright?"

Tinker Bell smiled, remembering those words.

The new fairy seemed unsure, but nodded.

The Queen approached, and touched the new fairy's wings. "Now, let's see about those wings." She spread dust all over the wings, and the new fairy's imprint arrived, resembling ripples in water. She flapped her wings, rose a little, and as she started flying, the Queen helped her get it right. When she circled once, she stopped, and fluttered down.

"Thank you," the new fairy said. It was the first thing she ever said, and Queen Clarion was never going to forget it.

The Queen then summoned the toadstools, and the new fairy watched as one fairy from every talent arrived, leaving their talent symbols.

Qana from the Snow left a snowflake. She smiled a small smile as she looked at the new fairy, and then flew away.

Rosetta left a flower. She smiled at the new fairy, waving a little and then went back to her seat.

Fawn left an egg. She grinned and then flew away.

Silvermist left a ball of water. She waved sweetly at the new fairy before returning to her spot.

Tinker Bell left a hammer. She smiled at the fairy and waved casually, knowing how awkward she must feel.

Iradessa left a beam of light. She smiled and then flew away.

Vidia left a tornado of dust. She didn't even bother.

Terence left a ladle. As soon as he did, he went back to where he was before, waving at both Tink and the new fairy.

Dulcie of the Bakers left a pot.

Rune of the Storytellers left a book.

Dewberry of the Fruit left a berry.

Blair of the Painters left a paintbrush.

Magnolia of the Leafs left a leaf.

Baden of the Scouts left a bow and arrow.

... And so on.

The new fairy looked around, in curiosity. "What's all this?"

The Queen smiled her nicest smile. "This will help you find your talent, little one. You'll know when you find it."

The new fairy nodded, and then looked around. She first approached Terence's ladle, and looked up at him, seeing him all alone. She frowned when the ladle didn't do anything special, so she went to the next toadstool. On the next one, was Baden's bow and arrow. It, too, didn't do anything interesting, so she went to the next one. Blair's paintbrush seemed too dull, and Rune's book was way too big for her liking. Dulcie's pot was an ugly colour, and Tinker Bell's hammer was interesting (like Terence's ladle), but it didn't do anything special. Just to be sure, the new fairy looked up to see Tink and her two friends, Bobble and Clank, and Chipper and Fairy Mary. Again, the hammer didn't do anything, so she headed to the next one.

On the next toadstool, was Vidia's little mini tornado. It went 'POOF!' as soon as the new fairy approached it. She guessed that wasn't it, so went to the next one, and noticed Rosetta's flower. It died. She went to the egg, and didn't like the smell, so she went to Silvermist's ball of water.

That's where she saw what she was waiting for. The ball of water approached her, and it glowed very brightly. The new fairy liked the feeling of the water in her hands, and giggled a little. The Queen approached her, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Water talent fairies; come greet your new fairy, River."

Silvermist left her spot with Cera, Zazie, and Rani. River, as she was just named, smiled as the four girls approached her.

"Hello, raindrop, my name is Silvermist, and this is Cera, Rani and Zazie," Silvermist greeted. "Come with us as we show you the Babbling Brook and your new home!"

River paused for a second, as she stared at the strangest of the four. While Silvermist, Cera and Rani looked pretty much _normal_, Zazie was the most eccentric looking.

She had a dull look on her face, looking slightly uniformed and outright impassive. Her clothing was designed from the pink flowers of lily pad, blue tulips and blue calla lilies, with the pink being the collar, and the bottom of her dress, the blue calla lily being the sleeves (going to her wrists), and the tulip being the main part of the dress. Her hair – being a really dark black – was done very short with really long bangs parted from the middle to the sides of her face. Her eyes were two different colours; her left blue and her right a light sea-green. Her shoes were blue boots.

Silvermist noticed this, and shook her head. "Don't worry about Zazie; you'll barely even realize she's there half the time, so come on!"

Rani stayed behind. "I think I'll stay here and help the Baking talents!"

"Alright!" called back Cera, confirming it.

Thus, Silvermist, Cera and Zazie took River to Havendish Stream, near the Babbling Brook and Springtime Square. River took in everything that she could, amazed by all the colours and the friendly fairies waving hello as they flew above them. Others smiled and continued on with their work.

Suddenly, a hand gripping onto her hand snapped her back to reality when Silvermist grabbed it and pointed in a direction – that direction leading River to Summer Glade. "That's where we live, River! Somewhere along there is Havendish Stream – where your house is! Somewhere."

Zazie shook her head in disappointment, and flew off, motioning the other three to follow her.

"Okay, Zazie!" Silvermist called.

Zazie took them to the small town near the Stream, and led them to a short distance away from it, to a nice home build from a shell topped and decorated with water lilies, sitting on a large, moss covered rock. There was a porch, and small flight of stairs. River looked upon it with astonishment.

"House," Zazie deadpanned. "It's yours."

River smiled at the beauty that only a Water fairy – and a friend of a water fairy – would see. "It's... beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Silvermist added, with a doe-eyed look. "It's all yours!"

"Go on," Cera motioned for River to enter it first. "Go in! We'll show you around!"

River went in, Cera followed, and then Silvermist. She looked at Zazie and motioned for her to follow as she flew in. "Come on, Zazie!"

Zazie, once more, shook her head in dismay, but followed nonetheless. This was obviously not what she wanted to be doing right now.

Inside was possibly more beautiful than the outside. There was a loft, where the bed sat, built specifically by the Tinker fairies, and the furnishings were decorated with water drops, sea shells, and blue light beads. There was a vase at the table filled with blue lilies. River enjoyed looking at all the things, and then went to the closet, where she found beautiful dresses. They looked either too big or too small.

"We didn't know your size," Cera explained. "But I'm sure you can adjust to any way you want."

River looked confused.

"Cut it," Zazie explained, coming out of nowhere, with a pair of fairy scissors.

River took them and looked them over, nodding in understanding now.

The three other fairies flew to the door. They were obviously going back to work.

"We'll be by the Stream, alright, Raindrop? We'll wait for you!" Silvermist explained, and the three left.

Once she was alone, River looked around her home once more. Smiling, she went to the dresser, and looked at the nice dresses. She saw a tulip dress with the calla lily leaves – this calla lily in green. The tulip was blue. River frowned. This dress reminded her of Zazie, who had kind of scared her with the passive attitude.

Nonetheless, she tried it on. The sleeves went further down her arms and right by her hands. The tulip went to her ankles. River looked around and saw the fairy scissors that Zazie had given her before. She grabbed them, and started trimming.

---

Silvermist, Cera and Zazie stayed by the stream, making dewdrops, water fountains, and creating ripples in the water. Rani walked by them, and smiled.

"Where's River?" she asked.

"Oh!" Silvermist exclaimed, startled, "She's at her new –"

"Home," Rani finished, smiling at the black haired beauty. "I see. She seemed more disturbed by Zazie than by my lack of wings."

Cera frowned. "I don't even think she noticed."

"No," Zazie put in.

Silvermist smiled at the girls. "Why would she be so disturbed by Zazie, anyways? She's still a water fairy!"

Cera now had a scowl on her face. "I don't know. Maybe because of Zazie's dress? Her passive attitude?"

Rani sniffled. "Don't be so rude about Zazie! Despite all that, she is still a nice fairy!"

Zazie's eyes widened all of a sudden. "Alert. Vidia."

"What?!" All three of the girls that were arguing turned to see Vidia flying above them. She circled around them three times before settling on the lily pad by Zazie.

"Hey, sweeties. I hear the new fairy is yours. Congratulations. Let's hope this one doesn't ruin the preparations for summer," Vidia teased.

Silvermist was the most insulted out of the four girls. "Hey! That was also your fault!"

Vidia shrugged. She didn't care. She flew off into the distance. None of the four water fairies noticed River in the background.

"Um... is everything alright?" River voiced. Rani and Zazie were the ones to turn around. Zazie inspected the dress that River had made from the large one.

River had trimmed the dress to a rough, laced look on the ends. The bottom of the dress, although trimmed with no experience, still happened to look nice. The sleeves had been trimmed to only a few fairy inches long. The shoes that she wore looked a size too big, but they were nice jade green boots that looked like they would stay on her feet for a while.

Rani smiled. "You look even cuter!"

Although a little self-conscious about her chosen clothing, River smiled. "Thank you."

Zazie didn't know what to say.

Silvermist came over and grabbed River's hand. "Come on, raindrop, let us show you some tricks to do to get you started!"

River smiled. "Alright!"

While they showed River the tricks, Zazie stayed back, sitting on a single lily pad and watching them. That was when Sayo, a snowflake fairy, showed up, in her ice coloured white rose dress with frilly sleeves that went to her elbows, and her white snowflake shoes and sat down next to her, her long, white hair tied back.

Sayo inspected the scene, not recognizing River. "New fairy yours?"

"Weren't you there?" Zazie asked in return of Sayo's.

"No," Sayo explained simply. "Name?"

"River." Zazie's look didn't change one bit.

Sayo frowned at the "watery" name. "That's so water-talent."

"It is, isn't it?"

Sayo calmed down and looked at Zazie, a look of sorrow on her face. "I'm probably not going to be able to go again this year. I can never seem to make a snowflake. I think Qana is right. I think I am incomplete. If I really can't make a snowflake, then something is wrong with me. So what if the little snowflake glowed really brightly when I arrived? What can I do? I've never even been to the mainland."

Zazie stayed quiet, used to this monologue.

"We have practice tonight, don't we?"

"We do."

"I Knew it."

Zazie raised a single eye brow. "You don't want to do it?"

"Not really."

"Then we don't have to."

Sayo nodded, and sniffled a little. Zazie's expression was priceless to Sayo. The beautiful face was covered in sorrow, sympathy, and hatred towards Qana and the Minister of Winter. Ever since Sayo arrived in Pixie Hollow, just a few days apart from Zazie (Sayo was older by three days, actually), it was clear that she either incomplete, or the bright, shiny glowing snowflake was wrong. A lot of Sayo's fellow snowflake fairies didn't like her – especially Qana, the "poor soul" charged with teaching Sayo. The Minister of Winter especially was not that proud to be known to have the seriously useless fairy a part of the Winter fairies...

And poor Sayo was always ignored... and that was starting from Day one.

Day Three of her life brought some good. A green calla lily brought a laugh from Hawaii, and that laugh was born into Zazie, a water talent fairy. And the person Zazie laid eyes on was Sayo. After a rather long lesson from Wata, a fellow water fairy, she went searching for the snowflake fairy.

The first thing Zazie said to her was "Why are you crying?"

And Sayo's... "Why do you care?"

And somewhere along that conversation, they began their friendship. Zazie made it her life's work to help Sayo learn how to make snowflakes... figuring it was as easy as making dewdrops. Somehow.

The two turned back to River when Silvermist cheered. The newcomer had managed to fill the entire spider web with dewdrops. Sayo smiled as Zazie was amazed.

"It seems that you are not the one to teach her. Pity."

"I can live with that," Zazie commented, as she began to fly towards the small group. "Try this." She spoke to River, as she had noticed River's drops were rather spread out.

Zazie started simply. She took a dewdrop of water, and flew up to the spider web next to River's, and simply flew beside the spider web, her hands moving like water, moving the dewdrop beautifully across the spider web. River was amazed! It almost looked like art.

"That's amazing!" the newcomer voiced, excited. "I can't wait until I am able to do that!"

Zazie only looked at the newcomer oddly as she attempted a back flip and fell right into the water.


	2. Likeness and Fault

----

**Chapter Two: Likeness and Fault**

----

Tinker Bell, after delivering all of the fixed items, returned back to Tinker's Nook, and was happy it was almost the end of the day. She looked around the quaint little town, and noticed Jayden.

Jayden, who was one of the older Tinker fairies and was part of Bobble's little gang of friends, was rather tall, and had no sense of taste. He simply wore a brown version of what Bobble wore. His brown hair was wavy, and his black eyes beheld a playful spirit.

When he looked up from the teakettle he had been working at, he looked remarkably happy. "Tink! Hi!"

She stopped flying forward and looked at him, waving awkwardly. "Hi..."

Jayden ditched his kettle and flew up to Tink. "That dust keeper guy at the well? He was looking for you a while ago."

Tink was immediately insulted. "Dust keeper guy?! Jay... his name's TERENCE!"

Jayden just shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, that's all!"

Tink's face was glowing red by this point. "Jayden!"

It was too late. Jayden had flown away. Tink was appalled. When she had first spoken to Terence, she thought he was kidding when he was surprised that she actually knew his name. In reality, only about fifteen of three thousand or so fairies knew Terence's name, and twenty-three actually knew he existed and thanked him. The rest...? No. They did nothing but drop, get dust, and then fly off.

Jayden was one of those fairies that did so. Tink just flew off once more, fuming with anger. She kept flying. She didn't care where she was going, and frankly, she didn't mind. If it got her away from Jayden, she'd be happy. Because she didn't know where she was flying, she bumped right into a tall Sparrow man and fell to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Oh, dear..." said a rather beautiful, music sounding voice. "You have my upmost apologies."

A hand was thrust into her face, and she took it. She looked up to see a music talent sparrow man, a fiddle placed upon his back. He was dressed in autumn clothing, and was as tall as one of the Ministers. His puffy blonde hair was a little longer compared to other males, and was tied back in a tight braid. His eyes were a bright green, a permanent laughter hidden behind them. He helped Tink back up, and a smile arrived on his face.

"My name is Makar," He greeted. "I am pretty sure that you are Tinker Bell?" He looked upon Tinker Bell in wonder.

She nodded. "I am! It's a pleasure to meet you, Makar!"

Makar's smile turned into a pleasant one. "May I ask why you are flying so fast?"

Tink frowned. "I'm just... very frustrated. You see... Do you know Terence?"

She half expected him to not know. In fact, she didn't even get her hopes up. This is why she was surprised when Makar answered with a, "Yes, I do."

"You do?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, most of my friends do know him. Or rather, we speak to him," Makar explained with a smile. "If you need to cool down, Miss Bell, perhaps you should come with me?"

Tink nodded. At that, Makar flew in the direction of Summerglade, and Tink followed him. She had never met a music talent straight on before, and she was excited to know what they did for fun.

Makar led her to a courtyard of flowers. Springtime Square is what it was called, and Tink recognized it. Makar took his fiddle, and began playing a song that was beautiful and played with the blonde tinker's eardrums.

As Makar played, the other Music fairies around noticed and either grabbed a random object, or their own instruments, and began joining in. Soon, most of Springtime Square was playing Makar's song with him.

Tink had never been more joyful in her entire life since she went to the Mainland. The feeling she got as she listened to Makar's song was similar to the feeling she felt whenever Terence dropped by her table with a broken item, or whenever he smiled at her. She spun around playfully as she listened to the Music talent's song.

When they ended, Makar hung on the last note, and then turned to Tink. "Well? Did we meet your expectations?"

Tink smiled and giggled. "It was beautiful!"

Makar returned it. "It is, isn't it? If it were my most favourite student, Lief playing it for you, I'm sure it would have been better. She's quite the enthusiast."

Tink nodded. "I'm sure she's almost as good as you, Makar."

Makar's smile turned into a grin. "Yes... when she earned her talent, that flute glowed so brightly it could have blinded you."

Tink was excited. "So, she's going to do great things?!"

Makar's grin instantly turned into a frown. "I don't believe in such a sprite tale anymore, Tinker Bell."

Tink was shocked. "What...? Why not?"

Makar gestured for her to follow him as he led her to Havendish Stream. "A long time ago, a Snowflake Fairy was born. Back then, there were many Dust Keepers, and very rarely was there ever a Snowflake. When she touched that snowflake, it glowed so brightly you could have seen it from the Mermaid Lagoon."

"Wow..." was all that Tink could say.

"Quite," Makar added. "But, she couldn't do a thing."

"No?"

"Not even snow! This fairy was so helpless, that she was lost. Lost in a sea of white and blue..."

When they arrived at the Stream, Tinker Bell could see Silvermist, Rani, Cera, Zazie and Sayo with River. Sil, Rani, Cera and River were now having a water fight as Zazie and Sayo watched.

"There she is, with the Water talent, Zazie," Makar said, "Her name is Sayo."

Tinker Bell frowned as she looked at Sayo. If the snowflake glowed that brightly, it had to mean something. But what? What could it have possibly meant?

Even as she was flying back home, she couldn't stop thinking about Sayo's case. Tinker Bell hated things that needed fixing that couldn't be fixed. And Sayo needed fixing.

---

They were all heading home now, the five Water talents. Since Rani had no wings, the five were walking to their houses as they chatted about the day's events, or in Zazie's case, listened to the chatting.

"And, the Babbling Brook said that Terence likes Tinker Bell!" Cera added to the conversation. "Not only that, but that every other night, Zazie and Sayo sneak out of their houses and go do something! What it is, the Brook can't tell, but it must be big!"

River frowned. "Stop talking about Zazie like she's not here."

Cera turned in shock at the newcomer. "What?!"

"It's true, actually!" Silvermist added. "You do tend to do that a lot... I mean, she's right there!" At that, Silvermist pointed at the now confused Zazie, as she looked behind her to see what the black haired beauty was pointing at.

Cera sighed as her house came into view. "Fine... I'll do that." She flew off to her house in defeat.

Rani giggled and patted River on the back. "Good job, raindrop! Cera does that more than anyone else in the Water talent!"

River smiled. Rani walked off to her home, and later, Silvermist flew off as well to head to her own. This left River alone with Zazie. Nervousness overcame River as she looked at the strange Water fairy.

Zazie turned to River when she had gone quiet, but didn't say anything. _The new fairy must still be adapting to her laugh less form_, she thought. River turned to Zazie with uncertainty, and smiled.

"So... how long have you been in Pixie Hollow?" she asked.

The black haired multicoloured eyed fairy was startled, but nonetheless, answered. "A long time."

"Oh..."

River's house came into view, and she flew to it. "See you tomorrow!"

As she shut the door, Zazie turned away, a hint of a smile evident on her face as she flew to Winter Woods.

---

Sayo sighed as she sat on her porch, watching the rest of the Snowflake talents make snowflakes and snow appear. She looked at her hand, jealous of all the other talent members. Furiously, she grabbed the snow and made a snow ball. Throwing it in a random direction, she yelled furiously.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"What's not fair?" said a certain water fairy's voice.

Sayo instantly stopped, and turned to Zazie. "Zazie..."

The water talent sighed. "Sayo... we've talked about this... that's not going to help."

Sayo shrugged, still upset. "I don't care, it makes me feel better."

Zazie's sigh returned.

---

Tink made it to her house before it got too dark. She crashed into her bed, and instantly fell asleep.

Just like every other fairy.

Every other fairy – but one named Sayo. She cried herself to sleep that night.

---

The next morning brought sunshine right into Sayo's face as she awoke and groaned. She hated mornings.

Too bad this morning brought something different than any other morning.

---

Tink flew to the fairy dust well, and immediately recognized Makar from the day before. He was talking with Fairy Mary about something, but she dismissed it.

"Good morning, Tinker Bell," greeted Terence, as he poured a cup of Fairy Dust onto her head.

"Morning Terence," she returned. "Oh! And thank you!"

"No problem!" Terence immediately started on the next sparrow man, but he immediately flew off after receiving his dose.

Tink frowned as she watched. When Makar came around, it was different.

"Many blessings of heart-filled symphonies, Terence," Makar thanked.

"No problem, Makar!" Terence returned, as he started to scoop up another cup of fairy dust.

Makar winked at Tink as he flew by her.

"All I'm saying is that Zazie should at least make an effort in teaching her," came Rani's voice from the line. Tink turned to her, and listened in.

"Zazie isn't the teacher of the new Water fairies," Silvermist argued. "Right now, I am."

Rani made a "tsk" sound. "I know... it's just... Zazie needs to make an effort to become friends with other Water talents!"

Silvermist sighed. "Zazie's not talkative."

Rani sighed now. "But... River is so special... she's the first water fairy in a long time..."

"I know, Rani," Silvermist said with a sing-song tone to her voice.

They both flew off. Tinker Bell had a thoughtful look on her face as she too, left.

Zazie was the one with Sayo, right? If she could talk to Zazie, she could learn about Sayo more; and know the whole story, too.

She headed for Havendish Stream.

---

Sayo watched as Zazie picked up the water, forming a dewdrop in her hand, and flew up to the spider web, putting the dewdrop on it, splitting it and forming art. River flew to the Stream as well, listening to the Babbling Brook, like Cera had taught her yesterday.

She looked up to see Zazie. "Hey!"

Zazie turned to River, much like Sayo did. They both looked at her oddly.

"Good morning!" River waved as she approached. "Do you know the Dust keeper's name? I'm afraid that I wasn't able to thank him properly, and I was sure that I would sound so stupid if I asked him for it... I mean, he was so nice to me when he gave me the dust this morning, so I just had to thank him! So, do you?"

Zazie and Sayo looked at her like she sprouted a second set of wings.

"His name..." Sayo started, sounding a little awkward about the whole random question thing, "is Terence."

"Terence!" River squealed. "Thank you!"

Zazie and Sayo shared a worried look.

River now turned to Zazie and smiled. "Can you teach me how to make rainbows?"

"Rain...bows?" Zazie was really uncertain now, in fact, she was questioning River's sanity.

"Yes! I mean, I know I'll probably need a light fairy to do it, right? But, I just want to know how to make the mist part."

Zazie looked at Sayo, who appeared to urge her to do it. Quickly fixing her dress, Zazie motioned for River to follow her. Sayo moved out of the way and sat on a lily pad. The older water fairy did a simple hand movement, and water instantly rose out of the Stream, following her hands. Zazie flew up higher, and did another hand movement, a quick, fast swipe of her hand, and the water sprayed everywhere.

River clapped.

When Zazie came back down again, she looked at River. "I can do it with one – you'll need your two hands."

"Right," River confirmed.

Sayo watched with anticipation. From noises in the background, she turned to see Rani and Silvermist arriving, and gestured for them to stay back.

"What is it?" Silvermist asked.

"Zazie's teaching her to make the mist needed for light fairies to make rainbows," Sayo explained, and then went back to watching. Silvermist and Rani sat next to her.

River took both her hands, and did the hand movement Zazie had showed her. She gasped in surprise when the water rose out of the stream like it did for Zazie, and did a couple movements to confirm that the water was following her hands. She rose up like Zazie did, and did the quick, fast swipe Zazie did with both her hands, and squealed in delight when the water sprayed.

Silvermist and Rani clapped while cheering for her. River did a twirl in the air, and hugged Zazie.

"Wha...What?" Zazie was shocked.

"Thank you!" River thanked, and she flew off to do some more exploring.

Silvermist flew up to Zazie. "You taught her how make rainbow mist!"

Zazie looked at Silvermist oddly. Wasn't that obvious?

Sayo flew up as well, and motioned to Zazie that she was going to leave. Zazie nodded in confirmation, and the snow fairy left.

"Well, Zazie, I'm going to go make rainbows with Iradessa. I'll see you later!" Silvermist flew off.

Rani smiled at her. "Dulcie said something about heating the water for the soup today."

Zazie nodded.

Once she was alone, she went back to making water formations, making it almost appearing to be a dance of nothing but water.

That was when Tinker Bell arrived, and approached her.

"Uh... Zazie, right?" she asked.

Zazie looked up, and nodded. She looked confused. Why would a tinker fairy want to talk with her?

"Um... How to say this..." Tink thought hard about what to say. She had never talked to Zazie much, and had only met her once – and that was when Sil threw that Arrival Day party for her. "Um... You hang out with that snow fairy, Sayo, right?"

Zazie nodded again.

"Uh... Can you tell me about her?" Tink smiled a large, over-exaggerated smile.

Zazie blinked. Tell her about Sayo? "What... do you mean?"

"Well, Makar told me about her, I was curious, but I just didn't want to walk up to her and say 'Hey! I've only heard about you now, and I want to know more!' you know?"

Zazie gave Tink a rather amused look, and flew closer to her. "Sayo is shy. She is also very sensitive. She doesn't take well to pressure and criticism."

Tink gave Zazie a sad frown. "I suppose so, huh... What Makar told me...? He said she couldn't do her Talent for some reason. Her case fascinates me!"

"It fascinates me, as well," Zazie confirmed, as she flew back to the water and took a rope of water, forming it into a ball. She flew back to Tink and starting forming the water into something else. "Sayo doesn't like her guild."

"She doesn't?" Tink watched as Zazie formed the water.

Zazie began making progress, and it became apparent she was forming the Minister of Winter. "The Minister of Winter is like her mortal enemy. She tells Sayo she is worthless. For that, I do not like her."

Tink grimaced when Zazie squashed the Minister of Winter water statue.

"Oh...?"

Zazie frowned and looked at Tink. "Sayo is not worthless – I can see it in her eyes and her wings."

Tink looked at Zazie more clearly, staring at her discoloured eyes.

"She is more than they seem to see," Zazie explained. "She is as special as the glowing snowflake confirmed – she is different."

Tink was confused. "But, she couldn't do her talent, right?"

"Properly, no, she couldn't it," Zazie confirmed. "Differently... yes."

And at that, the strange water fairy flew away, leaving Tinker Bell completely perplexed.


	3. Of Something That Needs Fixing

----

**Chapter Three: Of Something That Needs Fixing**

----

Sayo was flying to Winter Woods, to her home far away from most, her home a frozen abode made of icicles and icy snow plates as her shingles. Her porch was the bark of the tree, with small stairs leading down and a sort of landing pad. She landed on it, and walked up the stairs, opening up her door and going in.

She looked around sadly. Sayo had always been alone whenever she came home, getting the occasional Water talent showing up at her door saying that either Zazie or Silvermist were looking for her. She took a book from her shelf, and flipped through it, smiling a little as she looked through the songs a Music talent fairy had given her.

A tear falling from her eyes, she hugged the book close.

----

"Ah!" cried out Rani as Silvermist splashed her. "Hey!"

Silvermist laughed as she was at the receiving end of a splash coming from River.

A water fight was going out, and it was a war. Other water talents joined in, making it an all out battle with no end in sight. Zazie flew by from above, and was startled at the sight of the battle below her. Beside her, the Minister of Spring arrived and watched with delight as the water fairies played.

"Epic," was all Zazie said, slightly deadpanned.

"Indeed," The Minister of Spring said, smiling. "Indeed, the Water guild for sure knows how to have a good time. Why do you not join them?"

Zazie looked at the Minister with a hint of a frown on her face. "I am going to go visit Sayo."

Spring frowned at the sound of the snowflake fairy's name. "I... see."

Zazie flew away, leaving the warring Water guild behind her.

----

The Minister of Summer listened to the beautiful music that the Music talents were playing as she properly prepared every guild for the coming for Summer. She especially loved the songs that Makar did with his current student, Lief. She sighed as she flew around the Summer woods, and watched the fruit fairies harvest fruit. Smiling, she turned to see Rune entertaining the fairies that were on break.

The serene silence was broken when an ecstatic Minister of Winter intruded and hastily flew to Summer. Winter was clearly worried about what going on.

"Summer!" she called out. "Minister of Summer!"

Summer turned around to see Winter, and gasped. "Winter, darling, what is wrong?!"

Winter almost looked insane. "She is coming to haunt me! I swear!"

Summer frowned. "What are you talking about...?"

"SAYO!!" Winter screamed out almost maniacally. "I swear it- she's haunting me!"

Summer grabbed hold of Winter's shoulders and shook her. "Calm down."

Winter took a deep breath and looked at Summer worriedly. "I swear..."

The Summer Minister chuckled heartedly as she flew with Winter around the Summerglade. "I'm sure it's all a huge misunderstanding. There's no way she's out to get you! You're a Minister, and she's a simple, little..."

"Worthless bat?" Winter scoffed. "She's out to get me, and that's final!"

The Minister of Autumn apparently saw the little conversation going on, and was interested, as he flew up to them, a smile upon his face.

"Greetings, Minister of Winter, Minister of Summer," he smiled and held his hands out for them.

Both shook them warmly.

"Autumn," Winter greeted.

"What appears to be the problem?" Autumn asked, as he joined them in their flight.

Summer smiled warmly and looked at Winter with an amused eye. "She is completely convinced that the snow fairy, Sayo, is out to haunt her."

Autumn looked startled at the mention of the weak fairy, and smiled at Winter. "She couldn't touch you."

Winter was only half convinced.

---

Sayo sneezed. Sniffling, she looked around the Winter Woods, wondering where the sneeze had come from.

"You know..." Zazie started. "It's a Japanese superstition that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you behind your back."

Sayo thought for a second, and then frowned. "Stupid Minister..."

Zazie only smiled at her.

---

The Minister of Winter was flying back to the Winter Woods, when she noticed the home of... _dare she say it_... Sayo. On the front porch she was sitting with her legs falling over the sides with that water fairy reject, Zazie.

Winter frowned at the sight of them. She couldn't _stand_ Sayo. She was a failure – an incomplete fairy that was useless to aid the coming of seasons. Winter scoffed at the sight, and flew to her own home.

---

Terence had just finished handing out the morning dust. He was now flying to Tinker's Nook to see if Tink was home – he had another hole in his cup. Flying around the tables, he finally noticed Tink tinkering – attempting to build another invention, no doubt. Flying down to her, he landed and approached.

"Afternoon, Tink!"

Tink was startled, but the moment that she saw Terence, she was instantly excited. "Terence!"

Terence laughed. "Hello, Tink."

Tink left her current invention alone. "What is it?"

The Dust Keeper showed her the cup. "I have another hole in my cup..."

Kindly taking it from him, Tink examined the cup carefully before taking out wood to form the shape of the hole. "Wow... this cup probably should get replaced, Terence..."

"Nah," Terence chuckled. "I'll need a special kind of cup made, and I really don't want to bug the Queen about it..."

Tink looked up. "The Queen makes your measuring cup?"

"She does," Terence answered with a nod, and a smile. "She's also attached the Fairy Dust, but she can't measure it like I can."

"Huh," Tink breathed.

She continued to fix the cup.

"Why don't you want to bug her? I'm sure she won't mind," Tink asked, as she began to glue the wooden piece to the hole.

"She's kind of busy lately, trying to calm the Minister of Winter," Terence explained. "You see, she's being having really erotic dreams lately!"

"Really?" Tink looked up at the words.

"Yup," Terence confirmed. "Apparently, she's convinced now that one of her winter fairies are out to get her. It's pretty funny watching her freaking out, but then I feel bad..."

Tink giggled, causing Terence to blush.

Knocking off the glue now, she looked up at Terence. "Did she say who the fairy was?"

Terence nodded. "Yes, the fairy named Sayo."

Tink stopped.

"I know Sayo," Terence continued. "She's easily depressed nowadays, and I've been trying to cheer her up. Hey... Is everything alright?"

Terence flew up above Tink now, inspecting the job.

"Yeah," Tink assured. She showed him the cup now. "I fixed the hole!"

Terence gave her his best smile. "Thanks, Tinker Bell!"

She gave him the cup, and watched him fly away, waving good bye to her. She turned back to her latest invention, which was meant to help mining fairies get deeper into the caves. She looked away, and, determined, went to find Zazie.

---

Zazie had by now returned to Havendish Stream to help fish over water falls with Silvermist. About two minutes in, Tink knocked her to the ground, and away from an obviously confused Sil, who was still smiling and waving.

"See you later!"

Tink dragged Zazie back to the fields of Spring, and turned to Zazie. "What is this I hear about the Minister of Winter thinking Sayo is out to get her?!"

Zazie blinked. "What?"

Tink sighed, and looked at Zazie, annoyed. "Apparently, the Minister of Winter thinks Sayo is out to get her or something! Is this your doing?"

Zazie closed her eyes, and opened her left eye, showing Tinker Bell a beautiful shade of blue. "It's not me... or Sayo."

"Then who is it?!"

Zazie opened her other eye now, revealing her sea-green eye. "The Minister herself. She tend to worry about silly things, and apparently believes that Sayo is out to get her on her own. Neither I nor Sayo have had any part in this. Does that satisfy you?"

Tink calmed down. "Slightly."

Zazie nodded, and began to fly back to the Summerglade, when Tink stopped her again. "Yes?"

"About Sayo... you said she was different, and that, differently she could do her talent. What do you mean?" Tink looked at Zazie, a confused look upon her slender face.

Zazie looked a little perplexed at first, but then gave Tink a knowing look, her two eyes depicting different varieties on the happiness inside. "Maybe one day, Tinker Bell, I will show you."

She flew away.

Tink, now even more confused than before, wondered if the Minister of Winter knew, but then decided that maybe she didn't. If Zazie wouldn't tell her, why would she tell someone she didn't even like?

---

Terence was back at the Dust well, and doing his daily thing – weighing it. He needed to make sure the Dust was all fine and well, and weighing was the best option. He was just weighing about a handful when the Queen arrived at her home, and looked upon the well from her balcony. Seeing Terence, she smiled, before turning to all four of the Ministers with a frown.

"So, what is the issue that you are all trying to tell me?" she asked, knowingly.

Winter sighed, and took a deep breath. "My dream arrived again. Sayo is sitting at her porch, and I am with her, I say something to her, but I am not sure what. It apparently disturbs her, as she backs away with a frightened face before looking really mad, and then she summons something cold and long, and unmoving – so it's not water or snow. She stabs me with it."

Queen Clarion raised an eyebrow before approaching the Minister of Winter, content and intending to comfort. She placed a hand on Winter's shoulder. "I am sure that it is just a dream, Winter. There is no way that a fairy would willingly or even _think _of attacking a Minister. They are not like that."

Autumn nodded as he approached Winter as well. "There is no anger in Sayo at all, I am sure."

Terence was hearing this conference from his well. He usually didn't pay attention, but he remembered Tinker Bell's interest in what was going on. He flew up the window, and listened in.

Winter scoffed. "Oh, _yes_... I can just FEEL the love from her! She has never once said hello to me or even good morning, and she sees me every day. I'm pretty sure she badmouths me behind my back to that water fairy reject."

"Stop it!" The Queen hollered. "I will not have you calling fairies names in this conference room!"

They all looked at her. Terence flew back to the well, knowing what was going to happen next.

"The fairies do all of the work, while we watch on," Clarion continued. "Zazie may be different from other Water fairies, but that was apparent the moment she was laughed."

All the Ministers lowered their heads in shame.

"It is only natural she would be drawn to Sayo, who is also different," the Queen added. She turned to the well, to see Terence weighing the Dust. "Terence! Can you come here?"

Terence looked up, not expecting that at all, and looked at the Queen. "Yes?"

"Come here, please!" The Queen repeated.

Terence flew up, still holding his cup of Fairy Dust, and landed on the balcony of the Queen's gazebo. "Yes?"

The Queen smiled at him warmly. "If you may, may you please get Sayo and Zazie for me? We wish to have a word."

Terence nodded, and flew back to the well, leaving his cup on the table in the gazebo before leaving. The Queen looked at it, seeing the state that the cup was in, and, a sudden shook of emotional pain overwhelmed her face for a brief moment before she had to look away.

The Ministers looked at her sadly.

"It's almost his time, isn't it?" Summer sadly asked, as the Queen placed a hand on her head in sorrow.

"I wish it wasn't," Spring added.

"We can fix that," Clarion said, her voice low. "A Dust Keeper's life line is based on the state of the cup he uses to measure the dust. He's using the cup of Byron, the Dust Keeper that disappeared when he went blind."

The Ministers gasped.

"If we can make him a _new_ cup, his life will immediately extend," she concluded. "He's the last Dust Keeper. We need to be careful of what happens to him."

Terence arrived with Sayo and Zazie in tow, and they all landed on the gazebo.

All the Ministers immediately put on their best smiles. The Queen gave them all a small one.

"Welcome, Sayo, Zazie," she greeted. "I trust your day has been well?"

Sayo sniffed. "I've been sneezing all day."

Zazie shrugged. Why should she mention that Tinker Bell hasn't been leaving her alone at all today? It was none of their business, and, if Tink had a plan, it could help Sayo.

The Minister of Summer approached Sayo. "Do you suppose you have a cold, dear? I could make you some marvellous tea that could help!"

Sayo backed away a bit before smiling. "Tea would be great..."

Summer immediately went to make tea. The Queen turned to her three fairies, preferably Terence. "Thank you, Terence."

Terence nodded. "Of course."

"Do you mind if you stay a while longer?" Clarion asked. She wanted to keep an eye on him.

Terence was startled that the Queen wanted him to stay, but he saw no need to leave, either. The Evening Rush for Dust wasn't expected to start until all the fairies' jobs for today had ended, and that wasn't until three hours later from now. Nodding, he went to the side.

Winter, Autumn and Spring turned to the other two fairies in the room, and the Queen gave all her guests the right to sit anywhere. After they were all seated, and Summer arrived with some tea for everyone, the Queen began the conference.

"Sayo... the Minister of Winter has been telling me of disturbing dreams she has been having lately," Queen Clarion confirmed, as she got ready to sip her tea.

Sayo looked at the Queen politely as she drank her own tea, looking a little interested.

"In her dream, she tells me that she sees you and her... at your home. She says something to you that she can't figure out, and it apparently causes you to be scared at first, and then, apparently so insulted, you stab her with something. The Minister of Winter then awakens."

Sayo looked a little disturbed at first, and Zazie made no reaction, but it was clear that it had scared her. Terence grimaced at the thought, and Winter winced.

The Queen eyed Sayo carefully. "Can you care to tell us if you understand what I have just told you?"

Sayo put her cup of tea down. "In her dream, I submit to the illegal feelings of murder and death, and kill the Minister?"

The Queen nodded, grimly. "Do you understand why I have called you here?"

Sayo shook her head.

The Queen also put her own tea down. "I want to make sure that you will never attempt to do this, as the Minister of Winter is so convinced that you will."

Sayo seemed a little upset. Why would she submit to such primitive feelings as that? The only fun she had ever gotten out of hurting the Minister of Winter was when Zazie created the water sculptures of her and then they spent all day crushing them. It certainly felt better than getting in trouble from throwing snowballs at Qana or Polar.

Zazie, too, was a little upset. She knew the real Sayo, the one that wasn't shy, wasn't too sensitive to what was going on. She knew the real Sayo, and they didn't.

All they knew was the lie Sayo had made up.

"I... I will never do that," Sayo stuttered, as her hands quivered, and she grabbed her tea. Lifting it to her mouth, she stopped, and put it back, a little embarrassed.

The Queen seemed a little interested in what had just occurred, as she had sensed the use of Dust. Looking at Terence, he nodded.

He had felt the use of Dust as well.

The Queen stood, and nodded at Zazie and Sayo. They could leave.

The snow fairy, and the water fairy ("reject") flew away, and the Ministers left as well, Winter a little bit calmer.

Once she was alone with Terence, the Queen approached Sayo's tea cup, and picked it up.

Eyes widening in shock, she found the tea inside completely frozen.

---


	4. Tremors in Pixie Hollow

----

**Chapter Four: Tremors in Pixie Hollow**

**----**

"That was a complete waste of my time!" Sayo fretted, as she moved her hand through her hair as she flew by Zazie, who was looking forward to tonight. "I think we should do extra practise tonight, what say you?"

"I agree," Zazie confirmed, as they turned towards Havendish Stream.

"I froze my tea," Sayo admitted. "I'm sure Ree and Terence felt me use the Dust... I didn't mean it."

"I understand," Zazie assured. They landed at Zazie's usual spot, and Sayo sat on her lily pad, watching Zazie make dewdrops.

"Why would the Minister of Winter have that sort of a dream?" Sayo pondered. "I'm not that violent. I mean, sure, I throw snowballs at most of the Snowflake fairies, but... it's fun."

Zazie giggled a little as she decorated the spider web. "She's overly insecure."

Tink was flying by with Sil, Rosetta, Iradessa, and Fawn when they all paused and went to watch. They had all heard Zazie giggle.

Sayo flew up to watch Zazie closer. "And seriously... we both know that she's a complete worry wart, but having erotic dreams like that?! I think she's lying!"

Zazie shrugged as she grabbed another dewdrop. "It's understandable as to why she would, but I cannot see the Winter Minister having that much of an imagination."

They both giggled with inside humour.

Tink gasped, causing Iradessa and Rosetta to cover her mouth.

Sayo stopped giggling first, and pondered what was going on. "For that meeting, why would the Queen want Terence there at the conference? It made no sense to me. I mean, all they wanted was us, right?"

Zazie smiled sweetly at Sayo, her differently coloured eyes appearing to both be the same colour now that the sun was setting. "I'm sure there had to be some reason."

Sayo nodded, though still a bit unsure. "Still..."

"His Talent did not fit the situation? Yes, it bugs me as well. The Queen must have had some reason to keep him there, but I'm sure it has no concern to us." Zazie put the dewdrop on the spider web now, moving it around the web.

Tinker Bell and her friends were now interested in two things. Number one was how different the two usually quiet fairies were like when they were alone with each other. Why did they act so differently? Number two was the same question that was bugging Sayo and Zazie now. Why would the Queen want Terence at a conference concerning something about the Minister of Winter and Sayo and Zazie?

Zazie grabbed another dewdrop, only to drop it when someone zipped past them with unthinkable speed. Irritated, she turned to the intruder, to see a Fast Flying talent zip back.

She was even more irritated when she found out the Fast flying talent was the sparrow man named Twitch.

So named by Queen Clarion because of the constant twitch of his wings, Twitch arrived to Pixie Hollow about a year after Sayo and Zazie. He loved mentioning it; hoping his youth towards them would get him out of trouble. Twitch usually wore clothing similar to Vidia and Elwood, and his wavy black hair going wild around his face. It was clear that, unlike Elwood, Twitch has never had honey in his entire life – which was strange, considering his hyperactivity. He was so over enthusiastic as well – even his twitch changed depending on his mood.

Twitch flew back to Zazie and Sayo, his wings flapping overly fast with anticipation, and his hands twitching with excitement.

"Well, howdy, Zazie and Sayo! It is a definite pleasure to see you this grand afternoon; I sure hope that you have been to the tea house, because their sandwiches are overly fantastic, today! That's for sure! Reuben worked strangely hard this afternoon, didn't he?" Twitch greeted. "Well, that's not at all why I'm here, in fact, the Queen wishes to see you again, seeing as how the Ministers have finally left her alone this time, and she wishes to see you in private! Oh my!"

At this, he turned ecstatically to his right, after a large "clink!" sound had been made, instantly drawing the attention of the short attention span of Twitch.

"What was that?"

"Thanks, Twitch," Zazie thanked, and her and Sayo left.

Tinker Bell angrily glared at Twitch from the bushes. They were getting somewhere good.

Rosetta and Iradessa sighed. Now they'll never know unless they ask.

---

Zazie and Sayo entered the gazebo of the Queen once more. Now having a constant chattering noise in the ear from when Twitch rambled on about Reuben and his really good tea sandwiches, they entered the room, and patiently awaited the Queen.

She entered, and she was carrying Sayo's tea cup from before. She placed it on the table, and looked up.

"I have come to a pressing decision on my part – and I require your help."

Zazie and Sayo were stunned as the Queen said this.

---

Meanwhile, a great tremor arose throughout the Pixie Hollow, not so great so that it would be noticed, but great enough that it reached one side of the Hollow to the next, hitting every corner and ever blade of grass.

The only few who felt it looked up in worried shock.

Tinker Bell's invention even fell to the ground. Looking up, she felt the tremor.

Wata, a water talent Sparrow man with a broken arm, was playing with a small rope of water when the tremor came by him, and his rope broke apart. Getting up, he looked around.

Mirage, a Painter fairy, was painting her latest masterpiece. She was thankful she didn't have the brush in hand when the tremor came by her, but her other paintings did fall to the ground.

Lief was practising her harp when the tremor came by her and caused a couple strings of her harp to break. Scared, and upset, she got up and looked up to the sky.

Jayden was still fixing his kettle. When the tremor came by him, he was so startled he hit the kettle to hard, causing a dent. Angry, he threw the hammer to the ground and looked up at the sky.

Zazie, Sayo and the Queen were in her gazebo. They were the first to feel the tremor. And they were the first because they were right with the Fairy Dust Well.

It was the Fairy Dust Well that caused the tremor.

Time was running out.

---

Tink was racing towards the gazebo of the Queen Clarion. She knew that, whatever that tremor was, the queen would know. She made it to the gazebo to see the Queen talking with Zazie and Sayo.

"And that is why I need your help..." the Queen had finished saying.

Tinker Bell halted now, and hid beneath the balcony. She watched as Queen Clarion, Sayo and Zazie flew out and towards the Dust Well.

"This is most concerning," Sayo breathed, a tremor going through her entire body.

Zazie only shivered.

The Queen collected a ball of pixie dust, and spread it across the two fairies. "You may come there and back as much as you need, however I would prefer that you find the lake soon. You understand, correct?"

Zazie let go of a breath. "We definitely know the stakes at cost here..."

"Come back soon." The Queen then watched as the two strange fairies flew away, heading towards the Mermaid Lagoon. She sighed as she looked down.

For some reason, it felt to her this was going to be one strange year.

---

"WHAT?!" cried out Silvermist, Cera, Rani, Rosetta, River, Fawn and Iradessa when they heard Tink's news.

"You heard me!" she sighed.

Cera was frustrated. Of all the water fairies the Queen could ask for something to be done, she had to ask Zazie? And least of all, Sayo?! "What's up with that??"

Sil shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe the Babbling Brook might know something!"

At this, the four Water fairies, Rani, River, Cera and Sil, flew over to a Brook behind them (or, in Rani's case, ran). Instantly, they began listening to it, and waited.

The others stayed behind.

"What if it's something major? Like... what if she banned Zazie and Sayo from Pixie Hollow temporarily?!" Dess fretted. She then gasped and cried out. "What if they're exiled?!"

"That will never happen." Rosetta assured Dess. "It's never happened before."

Fawn shrugged and casually leaned onto her right leg. "Well, there's a first for everything, but I highly doubt Queen Ree would do something _that _major. They'd have to have done something terrible for her to take that kind of a measure."

Tink shrugged. "Whatever it was, I suspect it had to have something to do with this tremor I felt! It knocked over my mining machine."

"Tremor?" Ro, Dess and Fawn asked at the same time, each sounding equally confused.

Tink nodded as Cera flew over in defeat. "Just something about Midna having a crush on Prince..."

"Wow, really?" Fawn asked, sounding interested.

Sil flew over now. "Something about Reuben having made today's sandwiches, believe it or not."

"Wow... They were actually kind of good today!" Rosetta commented.

Rani walked over. "The Babbling brook mentioned something about a tremor."

"We were just talking about that!" Tink added with a smile on her face.

River flew over in shock. "Sayo froze her tea when she saw the Queen earlier!!"

"WHAT?!" It was now everyone's turn to cry out in more shock than before.

---

Wata walked around Summerglade almost looking defeated as he headed off to the Nursing Tree to see if his arm was healed at all. His light hair swayed in the wind and his beautiful blue eyes played with the light, making them appear to turn green. His blue leaf button-up shirt and blue leaf pants were sort of loose on him, but he didn't mind. His mind right now, was on the tremor he had felt earlier, and the news of Zazie and Sayo going out on their own didn't help him much.

In truth, he liked both of them. He had known Zazie since she had arrived, and he knew most of the secrets that the two had together. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone but the Queen, but he was still wondering how to tell her – and that was a long time ago.

Wata sighed as he entered the Nursing Tree.

He had a feeling this was going to be a weird year.

---

Tinker Bell and her friends now sat around her worktable in Tinker's Nook, now with the added company of Clank and Bobble behind her. Rosetta started the meeting.

"Here's the facts we have: A tremor, Sayo and Zazie leaving Pixie Hollow under the rule of the Queen, and Sayo freezing her tea," she began. "The tremor must have something to do about it..."

Tink was looking bored as she laid her head on her table. "I remember something about them having to find a lake, and they were heading towards Mermaid Lagoon..."

Fawn thought about it. "Well, when you consider the facts..."

She was interrupted by Iradessa.

"Oh my gosh! What if the whole thing is them being banned from Pixie Hollow?! What if Sayo did freeze her tea?! And the Queen was so mad at Zazie and Sayo that she banned them from Pixie Hollow, and she was so mad that she caused the tremor?!"

River was looking oddly at Iradessa as she ranted. Next to her, Silvermist smiled.

"She does that all the..."

"Time," Rani finished. "It soon turns to awkwardness, to amusement, to annoyance."

River giggled.

Cera sighed. "That seems understandable."

Bobble and Clank looked at each other before looking at a clock and then the opening to the Work hall.

"That's odd," Bobble mentioned.

"What?" Tink looked up at the two.

Clank shrugged. "Usually someone comes in by now."

"And not just someone," Bobble added, as he lifted a hand with a pointed index finger, "but Terence!"

Tink gave a gasp of astonishment, and the group got up from the seats, and those that could fly, raced to the Pixie Dust Well.

Rani grumbled to herself as she walked briskly out the door, and gave a whistle, calling Brother Dove.

---

The Queen sat at her desk, holding before a block of dust wood from the Home Tree. She was inspecting it, since she could barely remember how to make a new dust measuring cup. Sighing, she got up, and skimmed through her books on her shelf, finally finding the one that would help her.

She could only hope she was not too late.

---

Sayo and Zazie raced to the Mermaid Lagoon. They were silent as they flew, and only spared a moment and a half of rest between their flights. Neither of them dared to speak, as they worried of what sound would erupt from their vocal cords. They weren't even sure of what to say to each other, and that had never happened before. Finally, Zazie turned to Sayo.

"Do you think the lake is still there?"

Sayo was startled, and almost ran into a tree. "What do you mean?"

"The Queen said she was there the last time this happened... but she didn't specify when."

"She doesn't need to," Sayo mentioned. "I'm sure it's still there. Neverland never changes."

"Much..."

At this, the two giggled as if it were an inside joke.

"True!"

---


	5. A Rant and Dealings

**I apologize for the late chapter. I sort of drifted away from this working on a Super Smash Bros fic with the rest of the team. On the side, I tried to write this, I really did. **

**I didn't gain the inspiration I needed until I found Yoko Kanno. Seriously. Whereever she is, I thank her. Her music for Napple Tale is amazing. It restarted my creative juices again, and I love that! So, here it is. Don't be upset if you don't know what happened between Sayo and Zazie while they are way... I intended the story for that, because nothing really big happens during the big, and I'm a storyteller. It needs to be amazing (or character development) in order for it to work.**

---

**Chapter Five: A Rant and Dealings**

---

Tinker Bell flew into the morning with a sigh on her breath and a mind filled with thoughts whizzing past her brain. It had been two days since Zazie and Sayo's strange departure, and still there had been no sign of Terence.

When she had gone off to visit him two days ago, the Queen had refused her passage and told her to not worry about it. Since then, Tinker Bell had been worried.

River was flying past high above her as she opted to walk to her workshop. Seeing her, she flew down as quickly as she could.

"Tink! Tink! Hey! Good morning!" she piped happily.

Tinker Bell looked up in shock. Watching the newest fairy fly by her happily, she couldn't help but wave back with a smile. It was a weak one, but it was a smile nonetheless.

---

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" exclaimed a frustrated Qana as she kicked the snow back into place while making snowflakes for the upcoming winter. "Why HER and not me?!"

"Qana! Be quiet!" exclaimed Yuki worriedly. Her white hair had been done up in a braid circle around her head, almost like a crown. "The Minister of Winter will hear you!"

"Not like she'd care," Qana muttered as she returned her attention to the snowflakes in front of her. "The Minister of Winter hates HER almost as much as I do... but seriously, what does the Queen see in HER? SHE's nothing..."

"The Queen sees potential in everyone," Shiver said with a smile. Shiver, a sparrow-man, was always shivering slightly, his bones on a constant jerk. He was probably the only one from the Snow talent that had a like for Sayo, but he hadn't had the guts to talk to her before. Wearing his sweater and pants all the time, the warmth did nothing to cease the shiver in his bones. The others of his guild were more forgiving of this, blaming a possible piece of his laugh breaking off. They weren't so thankful when it came to Sayo's 'incompleteness'. "Maybe there's something in Sayo that we haven't seen."

"As if," Yuki snorted. Everyone on the table snorted in reply, especially after Shiver had called Sayo by name. The Guild had made it a silent oath not to call her by her name, but Shiver was the only one that ever did.

"SHE's a complete waste of Dust in the morning."

"Why can't SHE do her talent right?"

"What does Shiver even see in HER?"

"What does the Water REJECT see in HER?"

"Oh, for the love of Neverland.... It's HER all the time, isn't it?"

"I don't like HER. SHE's always giving me strange looks. Me! Why is SHE giving me looks, when SHE deserves them?"

"How can the REJECT stand HER?"

These were things Sayo heard every day of her life. In a way, Shiver knew that it broke the girl's heart to hear comments on her and her only friend. The sparrow man stopped working, and he flew off, getting away from the comments as fast as he could.

"SHE's so pointless. Why doesn't the Queen just get rid of HER?"

"Why doesn't the Minister of Winter do something about HER?"

Qana plopped another snowflake in the bin of collected flakes. "No one appreciates this absence I guess as much as I do, despite my earlier complaining," she told Yuki. No one had noticed Shiver leave. "I have to deal with HER every day. I have to teach HER how to use HER talent, even though it's pointless. I have to tell HER how to do it right, and even after that, SHE can't do it. I'm glad. I'm no longer wasting my time on HER stupid acts of not being able to do anything."

"I understand, Qana," Yuki said with a smile. "Really... though... Don't you ever think we go too far with our comments?"

Qana looked up from her current piece of work. "Too far?"

"Sure," Yuki replied, as she held her new snowflake in her hand. She lifted it up, examining it. Qana looked at it. "We always talk about HER like SHE's never there... but... what if she is sometimes...?" There was no hate in the last 'she'... almost as if she felt happy not saying it forced. "What if she can hear the words we say... and it breaks her heart...? She may not be able to do anything, Qana... but maybe she just can't do it the same way as us. Maybe she has to do things differently. You've been pushing tradition on her, and getting mad when she doesn't do things right. Then you complain about it, badmouthing her behind her back. She may be a bit... pointless, but she's still a fairy, and so she's a sister, in a way..."

Qana raised a single eyebrow as she looked up from the new snowflake and looked at Yuki's blue eyes. "Your point...?"

"Qana... don't you see? Every snowflake we make is different, and yet every member of our guild is crafted to use the same tools, the same procedures in order to make individual masterpieces. Haven't you noticed? In a way, we're not snowflakes. We're raindrops. While we are like raindrops... _Sayo's the stray snowflake_."

It was then that Qana understood Yuki's point – and it frightened her.

---

Fairies everywhere were preparing for the Queen's Review for the upcoming Summer Celebration. Tinker Bell was working the leaf cylinders that held rays of sunshine, and Iradessa was helping Rosetta's plants grow. Silvermist was gathering water, a bit behind with the absence of Zazie and a quarrelling Rani and Cera as her only help, as River had no idea what to do yet. Vidia and Elwood where preparing for the breezes, and Fawn was... playing with chipmunks, so she wasn't being much of a help at all.

That night, at the Review, everyone was waiting patiently in Summer Glade, the music talents fairies, being led by Lief in her beautiful green leaf knee-length A-line dress with sunflower clips in her long auburn hair. She wore simple green slipper-like shoes with no decoration. She played her harp with all her heart.

Tinker Bell hadn't met Lief, but something told her that the fairy playing the harp in the front was her. Makar stood next to her, playing his fiddle the same way he had on the day he had met Tinker Bell. Seeing her looking at him, he winked at her.

The Queen arrived then, in a puff of Dust as she always had, seeming somehow brighter and happier than she had in the past two days. She flew by everyone in the Summer Glade, stopping at the four Ministers, and turning to the fairies. She acknowledged them, reaching her hands out as if for reassurance.

"Fairies and Sparrow Men of Pixie Hollow, I am sure that for the past two days you have noticed the disappearance of two of your own," she said in her grand voice. She lowered her hands and a bright smile came on her face. "You may worry no longer, as they have returned. I just sent them out for a little venting, as they have come to me with a few... _complaints_ about the system we hold here."

Rosetta leaned in close to the blank-faced Iradessa. "I _so_ doubt that was it..."

"What? But everything the Queen says is true!" Iradessa said, with a fake smile and tone. "I don't doubt her words at all, nuh uh!"

Fawn crossed her arms and smirked at Rosetta. "Sure..."

The Queen nodded as the rest of the fairies and sparrow men took her word for it. "Now, let's start the review, shall we?"

---

The next morning, as the fairies and sparrow men were preparing for taking leave for the coming of Summer, Tinker Bell left her home and workshop behind as she darted for Havendish Stream, hopping to see Zazie there.

She wasn't the only one that expected it, she found Fawn, Rosetta and Iradessa there, as well as the other Water Fairies. However, they were just watching, stunned as they stared at the scene before them.

Once Tinker Bell got there and turned to see what they were looking at, she was stunned as well.

It was Sayo and Zazie – and they were _laughing_.

---

Zazie and Sayo were playing Fairy Tag. Sayo was wielding a bucket, frequently filling it with water to splash at Zazie.

"Hey!" laughed Sayo as she got hit, and she flung into a lily pad beneath her, her bucket falling into the water. "That was my only weapon!"

"Sure it was..." said Zazie, a smirk smeared across her face. "Let's call this training."

Lief showed up then, wielding her harp. "I-I came like y-you a-asked me too, Z-Zazie..."

"Thank you, Lief," Zazie said with a kind smile directed at the shy music talent. The two turned their heads towards Sayo.

"But..!" Sayo looked startled and stuck in her current predicament.

"No. Try." Zazie had an evil smirk on her face as she flew so she was in front of Sayo. "I've given you three days of break, now it's time to start again."

Sayo put on a playful pout as she flew to the middle of the lake.

---

Qana and Yuki happened to be passing by with a basket of snowflakes, taking it off to the Minister of Winter, who was visiting the Minister of Summer. They stopped short when Silvermist saw them and waved them over.

"What?" asked Qana politely. She noted that the friends had been hiding behind blades of grass.

"Shh!" hissed Rosetta, as she pointed to the lake. "Just watch!"

---

"You do it nice and slow..." Zazie instructed, as the two danced atop the lake.

The two did it nice and gracefully, dancing almost a waltz together over the lake. Tinker Bell figured out quickly why Lief was there – she was providing music to dance to. The two danced better than any of those watching could ever dream of doing – the moves calm and swan-like, perfectly co-ordinating to the music that Lief was playing for them.

As they danced together, Zazie summoned streams of water to dance slowly around them, and Sayo copied her movements, as she amazingly took control of one of the streams, as it slowly turned to solid, bendable ice. The water and the ice flowed around the two as they danced, the ice co-ordinating between water and ice as Sayo struggled to keep it frozen and bendable.

Lief's music was slow and calming, probably the type of music she always played for the two. The effect it was supposed to have was definitely working on Sayo, as she took deep breaths and tried her best in the dance the two were doing. Zazie's movements were automatic for her, for Sayo, it was practice.

---

Qana couldn't believe what she was seeing. In this one act that she was seeing – HER actually freezing something, actually DOING something – her entire opinion on HER... no... _Sayo_ was actually changing. What Yuki had told her, although she had understood what she meant, now was crystal clear.

In a way, it was THEM, the Snowflake Guild, that was USELESS for SAYO... she wasn't to them. They were useless because they couldn't teach her properly. That's why she was so attached to the REJECT... no... _Zazie_. In a way... Zazie and Sayo were connected somehow, and that's why they could teach each other how to perform the way they could only perform.

Many minutes later, when the small group hiding behind the blade of grass scattered for fear the three misfits would find them, Qana was still pondering what she had just witnessed.

They were only a handful of fairies, when an entire population of a Hollow was seeing those two as rejects and misfits, useless wastes of Dust (oh, how Qana _hated _that phrase now...)....

....

Speaking of Dust....

Qana flew off for the Pixie Dust Tree instantly.

---

Tinker Bell was ecstatic. There, handing out Dust in the afternoon rush, was Terence, looking as healthy as he ever had, a new measuring cup in his hand. Behind him, were a chatting Zazie and Sayo, their dance over and unknown to those around them.

Tinker Bell couldn't help but notice the cold looks the two were getting. What was their problem?

"Good afternoon, Tinker Bell," greeted Terence as he poured Dust over her head.

"Hey, Terence!" Tinker Bell greeted happily as she went to the side to let the next fairy go by. "Where have you been?! I missed you..."

Terence looked sheepish as he poured Dust over Elwood's head, deserving a quick thank you and a getaway. "Sorry... I got the flu."

"Really? Are you okay now?" Tinker Bell asked, worried.

Terence nodded as he poured Dust over Rune's head, getting a slight wave in return. "Yeah, I'm fine, now."

"That's good , Terence.. you had me worried for the time you were gone!"

"... That's actually good to know, Tinker Bell..."

As Tinker Bell got ready to leave, she was stopped by Zazie. "Hey, Zaz!"

Zazie's rather calm face was replaced by a startled one. "'Zaz'...?"

"Sure! Most of my friends have nicknames to make things easier... 'Ro'... 'Dess'.... 'Sil'... I figured I'd give you one, too! Sayo can't really get one... her name's kind of short..."

Sayo flew up. "Hey, Zazie... who's this?"

That's right. Although Tinker Bell had talked to Zazie about Sayo, the two never officially met. Suddenly Tinker Bell felt a bit nervous, almost as if she was before a famous actor or something.

"Sayo, this is Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell, this is Sayo. I've had a few run ins with Tinker Bell before," Zazie explained.

"Oh, so you're the one that ruined Spring two years ago..." Sayo identified as she looked at Tinker Bell with a small smirk.

Tinker Bell's already nervous smile faltered. "You... know about that...?"

"... Doesn't everyone?"

Tinker Bell laughed, completely embarrassed and nervous.

Zazie smirked at Sayo and turned back to Tinker Bell. "I'm inviting you to the Havendish Stream tonight. You see, every year before the coming of each of the seasons, Sayo and I, and those that treat us as normal, throw a small party there."

"So, every year you throw four parties? Must be fun," Tinker Bell said with a smile.

"It's something only we do, as well," Zazie said with a small smile, as Sayo nodded.

"So... can you make it?" asked Sayo.

Tinker Bell nodded. "Definitely. Do I have to dress up?"

"Not really," Zazie answered. "Just come in any outfit that you'll be comfortable in...But I suggest a hat."

The two friends flew off without another word.

Tinker Bell pondered the advice. "... Hat...?"


	6. The Party For Summer

---

**Chapter Six: The Party for Summer**

---

Tinker Bell didn't tell any of her friends about the party she had been invited to. It definitely didn't seem right, as she wasn't sure if Rosetta, Iridessa, or Fawn had been invited.

For the rest of that day, she tried to figure out who had been invited, and why she would need a hat. After a day of probably failing, she donned a sunflower cap she borrowed from Lily, and dressed in her usual skeleton leaf dress, and flew for Havendish Stream.

---

The moon beat down on the few tables placed around the stream, as Tinker Bell arrived.

She was the last one to show up. Looking around, she saw Terence, Lief, Wata, Silvermist, Twitch, and one fairy she didn't recognize.

The fairy was obviously a painter, as paint had been dropped on her pink rose petal skirt, her red rose leggings untouched underneath. She wore a brown leaf smock and her black hair was held back by a red headband. Her shy green eyes looked at Tinker Bell and a small smile came on her face.

Tinker Bell sat down with Terence and Silvermist, as Zazie and Sayo sat down with Lief. Twitch, Wata and the shy painter fairy sat together.

A serving talent fairy arrived, which Tinker Bell instantly recognized as Midna, her permanent smirk on, her black hair tied back in a bun covered by typical serving talent head wear. Her blue eyes were squinting from the force of her wide smirk, and she bore on her completely balanced hands, the meal.

After serving food to everyone, she sat down with Twitch and the others.

"So, how did you get into the party?" asked Silvermist as she ate some of her custard cake.

Tinker Bell smiled nervously as she ate some of hers. "I... kind of kept talking to Zazie..."

Terence and Silvermist laughed at her words as she chuckled nervously and fiddled with her dress.

The party went on as Tinker Bell thought it would. After they had all finished their amazingly good custard cake, Midna went back to the kitchens with the dirty plates and came back with some of Dulcie's Poppy Puff Rolls. After that tasty treat, Zazie stood from her seat and addressed the guests in a fashion similar to the Queen.

"Welcome, friends," she said in a professional voice, "we have come here to celebrate the coming of Summer, and some of us will be leaving tomorrow to make that happen."

Tinker Bell noticed that Sayo lowered her head slightly as Lief placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Zazie continued. "As we do every year for the celebration of Summer in this little gathering, we shall throw a special Water Talent dance for you all. Wata? Silvermist?"

Wata and Silvermist snapped to attention, Wata stretching his newly mended arm in an attempt to warm up. The two rushed to the sides of Zazie, and the three Water fairies flew to the stream. The other fairies stood from their seats to walk to the stream's edge, Tinker Bell following suit and sitting down next to Terence.

"They're going to dance?" she asked him, "Is that why we're wearing the hats?"

"Yup!" Terence answered with his trademark grin. "Sometimes Wata loses control of his water because he gets into the movements a little too much. Zazie does it too – but she does it on purpose."

Tinker Bell found herself laughing at the remark and turned to watch the dance that the Water talents had begun. Sayo came up beside Tinker Bell and sat down next to her, a small smile on her face. Lief didn't sit down. Instead, she flew over the audience, her harp in her hands. She played it softly while the Water Talents moved. Tinker Bell noticed that it was in ways similar to the dance that Zazie had done earlier with Sayo.

They danced with gracefulness and obvious expertise. As predicted, Wata's water sometimes escaped him, and it flung in random directions. But Tinker Bell didn't mind that she was a little wet, a little damp. She didn't mind that her hair was now in stringy sections due to being soaked. She was too into the movements of the dance.

She felt that the dance had ended too quickly. She felt that the party was too short. She wished that she could have stayed, but it was far too late for fairies to be up.

"Tink!" Terence called out as the others were flying to their home. Tinker Bell turned around to eye him with a smile.

"Yes, Terence?"

"Hey, um... Nice party, wasn't it?" he asked, a little shyly.

"Yes, it was!" Tinker Bell agreed.

"So... um... would you mind... um...." Terence wasn't sure how to say the words that he wanted to say. "Um... would you mind... um... sharing lunch with me in the tea room tomorrow?"

Tinker Bell smiled at him instantly, as she nodded. "Absolutely, Terence."

----

The next morning called for the departure of the Fairies for Sumer's arrival. Tinker Bell watched as Rosetta, Silvermist and Iradessa left with Zazie and Wata for the mainland.

A sudden realization came to her mind as she remembered one thing.

_Zazie was practically Sayo's only friend_.

Once the thought came to her mind, she raced off for the Winter Woods to find the snowflake fairy.


	7. Author's Note: MASSIVE REWRITE

I am sorry to tell you, all my loyal readers of Faults and Sorrows that I will need to redo the story and completely revamp it.

I realized that this story is going nowhere, and it's basically being written as it goes. I hate that.

As I am a story-teller, I will not have that in my stories. I will have to completely re-do the story, now with new inspiration due to a friendly encounter with three fairies in Disney World. I had waited in a line for 60 minutes, thinking that I was going to meet Tinker Bell, Iradessa, Silvermist, Fawn and Rosetta. Please note, that right now, only two of those girls are my favourite. Plus Terence.

I enter the room (after being shrunken down to five inches with Pixie Dust and 'walking' when I should have been flying, but I wasn't in the mood, oh, and dressed as a pirate), I entered the room, and GAWKED for a whole five seconds.

Before me, stood all three of my favourite fairies (and sparrow man). That's right. Tinker Bell, Iradessa, and Terence stood before me, freaked out over the fact that I was a pirate.

After reassuring Terence (who was told by Tinker Bell to sniff me out), and Iradessa (who came over questioning Terence about me) that I was 'reformed and no longer bad', Iradessa freaked out over the fact I had sparkles all over my face and dragged me across the room to have my picture taken with her.

Tinker Bell (still pissed that I was a pirate), came over to chat with us, and Iradessa reassured her that I had 'seen the light of day and changed my ways', Tinker Bell seemed to accept that and dragged me to the middle of the room, telling me about how she thought she should try my talent some time (I had told her my talent was 'video gaming'.)

Terence walks over, and Tinker Bell and him talk about how I was going to find Tinker Bell lost things in the ocean (after a rather humorous conversation over how Tinker Bell has a tendency to get caught in things, started by Terence saying that she's 'very catchable'. "You're a good catch, Tink!" I thought that was cute.)

Terence even asked if I ever had to uncover and pretend to be a bad pirate. I just told him I didn't because I hated the codfish smell.

Well, I got my picture taken with all three of them (crappy, but done), got to have a full-blown conversation with them (Which is rare in Disney World!), and that was the best highlight of my day. Seriously.

So, why am I telling you this? Because this experience made me realize that fairies are not all about work and bringing the seasons. They have time to play, and fool around, and do things on their own. I had made the assumption that most fairies prefer to just sit back and do their work, and that was why Sayo was so hated – she couldn't do that.

Now, with this experience kept in mind and at heart, I think I'll re-write the story to be more of Tinker Bell meeting Sayo first, and learning to respect someone who was 'incomplete' and essentially could not help the community or provide anything. I don't know. All I know is that Sayo is going to be more of a social outcast now.

But I can tell you, I will remember that experience 'till I die! :D


End file.
